dare to be different
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome’s best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? And what happens when Naraku comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, every story gets deleted, so I guess I'll make a test story and go on from there, this is more popping in my head but okay.

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

She sat on the hill, by a meadow of flowers. She sighed.

'Almost time….almost hell….' She thought.

She had brown eyes, and raven black hair. Her eyes held sadness. Her breathing slowed. Nails black, red and black stripped arm warmers, long sleeved shirt, black tripp pants.

Yes, this was her, Kagome.

"Oi! Whacha doing?" A voice called to her.

"Sitting, Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

A boy with silver hair, amber eyes sat down by her.

"To know what you're doing, that's what."

"Enjoying the peace before I get home."

Inuyasha cocked a brow, "Before?"

"It's nothing."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha."

He sighed, she never tells him anything, he's never been to her house, never able to talk on the phone, When they were 13 they always talked, but then her dad left them.

He hugged her, "Tell me, please….or at least when you want too!"

Silent tears fell, "O-Okay."

She got up, "But I have to go okay."

"Yea!"

Kagome walked half way then ran. She opened the door.

"You worthless girl!" Her mother yelled.

A beer bottle was thrown at her. It missed by a few inches. Her mom came out and hit her in the stomach three times.

Kagome fell to the floor. Her mom hit her over the head. Kagome passed out.

Kagome's eyes open to see that it was only ten in the evening. Her mother went to bed by now. She tried to stand up but fell back down. Her mom had slashed a knife across her stomach. So she crawled to the bathroom and put a bandage around her waist.

She went to her room, and got swallowed up in her music drifting off to sleep.

-Next day-

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hall. Inuyasha looked tired.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"Oh just tired been up half the night finishing homework…"

"Oh ok…."

They walked down to the lunch room. (its around lunch time okay)

They sat down waiting for the line to die down a little.

"What's for today?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha said, "Hot dog I think."

"O.k."

After that Kagome held her head and next minute she fainted.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, the scent of blood filled his nose.

'…Kagome be alright…please…'

He lifted her shirt up a little, and a little blood was going through the bandage she put on. He also noticed a few bruises on her ribs.

'Whats going on with you?' Inuyasha wondered.

He picked her up bridal style, and headed for the nurses office.

Yea stopping there k? so, yea this took me maybe an hour including I was on the phone to. Like I said it just popped in to my head, and it's a test so yea ttfn!


	2. Chapter 2

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Okay so im continuing it. So let's go.

Chapter 2

Last time:

'Whats going on with you?' Inuyasha wondered.

He picked her up bridal style, and headed for the nurses office.

-

He quickly opened the door. Running in.

"HELP ME!!!" He yelled.

The nurse jumped up, "Put her on the bed."

He did so. Watching his best friend in pain, no suffering, made him sick.

'Why didn't she tell me this…' Inuyasha's eyes lowered to kagome.

The nurse hurried over with an ointment, and took off her bandage slowly then putting it on her stomach. She put on a new bandage and turned to Inuyasha.

"It'll be good if she rests."

"Should I bring her home?"

"Ummm, Yes."

(DON'T do it Inuyasha, don't bring her home)

Inuyasha picked her up, and rushed out the door.

He walked up the steps to her house and knocked on her door. No answer. So he went to his house. He opened the door, his mom in his face.

"Why are you here-"

"Kagome passed out and bleeding im going to my room."

He opened his door and set Kagome on his bed. He swept away some of her bangs.

'Kagome, you worry me.'

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"….Inu.Yasha…" She called out.

"Kagome what happened why were you bleeding why did you faint?" Inuyasha poured with questions.

"I…."

"Kagome please."

"I fainted because, I haven't been eating well. And I was bleeding because my mom…..beats me."

Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome….why didn't you tell me."

"That's the only place I can live."

"There's a door open right here."

Kagome looked down.

"Is that why Koga, Hojo, and (making it up) Kyo broke up with you."

"Yea they said if someone saw the marks the others might think they did it."

Inuyasha hugged her, "Just rest I'll talk with my mom."

Kagome layed back down. Inuyasha walked out the door.

'I shouldn't have told him. Inuyasha could….tell someone. Was it right to do?'

She closed her eyes hoping it would come to her in her dream.

-Inu-

"Mom?"

"Yes dear." 

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?"

"Yes, she's very strong, she'll make."

Inuyasha looked at his door.

"Thanks."

He walked back in, Kagome was sleeping. He sat on the bed, anger rising.

'Kagome doesn't deserve this, My Kagome deserves better….Wait did I s-say my Kagome?'

-Kags dream-

Running, bottles flying.

"Stop!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

She tripped; a pair of arms caught her.

"Kagome don't leave!"

Kagome smiled, "I won't."

-End dream-

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Kagome shot up, and then winced in pain.

"Be careful kagome you could reopen it."

"Sorry."

'It felt real, I thought this would never happen-'

'God I want to kill her mom, if she died, I-I don't even want to think that, I can't live without her, I think-'

At the same time both thought, 'I'm falling for him/her.'

"Kagome I'm going to help you."

"I only have this year to go and we're half way through the year…"

"No."

"But-"

"But nothing, if you keep getting hurt, I, I don't know what I'll do."

Okay stopping there hope you like it.

Kiba: Yea yea

Me: KIBA kiba kiba kiba

Kiba: Plz review before she kills me…

Me: Until next time. Jumps on Kiba


	3. Chapter 3

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

**Okay thank you everyone who review Bows down**

Kiba:Twitch Yes thanks

Shikamaru: This is too troublesome

Me: GET USED TOO IT!!!

Kiba: Go on with the damn story!!!

Me: OKAY

**Last time:**

"But-"

"But nothing, if you keep getting hurt, I, I don't know what I'll do."

Chapter 3

Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha blushed. An awkward silence fell over them. Kagome tried to get up but fell forward into Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly caught her.

"Kagome, be careful, like I told you, you can open your wound."

"But I have to get home, before my mom…."

"Don't worry about-"

"I will if I'm late she, she, she." Kagome started to cry.

Inuyasha held her close, "I won't let her she won't try with some else there right?"

"I guess so…"

"But you're staying here for a while okay?"

"But she might think I went to tell the cops."

"So."

"So if I go home she'll beat me more…"

"I won't let her, now sleep!"

He placed Kagome in his bed.

"But what about you, where will you sleep?"

Inuyasha smirked, "How we used to…Remember?"

Kagome blushed.

(OOO Flash back time!!!!! Srry hyper!!)

-Flash back-

A five year old Kagome ran up to the door. Her mom knocked. A hanyou answered.

"Hiya!" The little five year old hanyou chirped.

Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha's mom came up.

"Kimmy (kag's mom name) how are you?"

"Good, but umm could you have Kagome stay over for a while, or few days."

"Sure!!!"

Kagome walked in, "Bye mommy!"

-Later that night-

"Okay Inuyasha time for bed, you too Kagome!"

Kagome climbed into Inuyasha's bed, Inuyasha right after her.

-End flash back-

Inuyasha got on the other side, pulling the blanket up.Kagoem closed her eyes and drifted off to dream land.

-Kagome's dream- (this will be random)

Kagome walked across a bridge holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Moooo!" A flying llama called out.

They looked up to see a pack of flying llamas ahead.

end dream (short I kno but yea haha)

Inuyasha's alarm went off, Kagome opened her eyes and tried to get up but something pulled her back. She lifted up the blanket to see Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

"In-Inuyasha?"

"Hn…"

"Can I get up?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"Actually, yes you are."

Inuyasha opened an eye.

"Sorry." He let go.

Kagome got up, "I need to go get clothes."

"M'kay I'll bring you to your house let me get ready."

Inuyasha got up walked over to his dresser and grabbed a red over shirt and baggy black pants with red chains. He went to the bathroom, three minutes later he came out.

"Okay let's go!"

Out the door and three doors down they were at Kagome's house. She opened the door, and they hurried to her room, grabbing a long sleeve blue and black stripped shirt, and blue jeans. Another three minutes and they were on their way to school.

A girl and a guy walked up. Both had brown hair but the girl had brown eyes and the guy had violet.

"Kagome are you okay?" Both asked.

"Yea….but where were you yesterday?"

"Me and Miroku got detention."

"What did you and stupid do?"

"I was trying to kill him."

"Why, Sango?"

Sango narrowed her eyes to Miroku.

"He grabbed my ass. He had it coming!"

"You pervert." Kagome told him.

Otay stopping there….I hope you liked it, I had to put Sango and Miroku in there, it's so empty w/o them cries

Kiba: Don't Start!!!

Me: Awww you love me!

Kiba: No you're annoying me.

Me: Hugs Kiba I love you too.

Shippo: Okay then Review Takes out lollipop

Me: MINE!!!! Grabs it


	4. Chapter 4

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

All right thankies to the reviewers, I have to dance becuz why HEADSTRONG is on!!!!!! Dances

Kiba: I'm taking all the sugar and hiding it!

Me: NOOO my love, please don't….

Kiba: My love???

Me: Yess you love me!

Kiba: Ugh just go on blushes

Chapter 4

The four walked down the hall. A girl with white hair was running down the hall her name you ask, is Kanna, well Kagome watched Kanna run down the hall, and well let's say Koga dropped a banana peel, Kanna tried to stop but kept going and fell face forward into the ground.

"Kanna are you okay?" Kagome asked running up to her.

"owie…"

Kagome helped her up, "Koga, you ass!"

Inuyasha walked up, "Koga learn to respect."

"When did mutt face learn manners?"

"Shut up flea bag!!!!"

"I'll take Kanna." A voice from behind said.

They turned around to see….

"Kaugra (Awww I can't remember how to spell her name…..my breath smells like ramen.)."

"Come on Kanna."

She took Kanna and walked down the hall.

-Yummy lunch time-

Inuyasha set a tray down in front of Kagome.

"Eat…"

"Inuyasha you seem different." Miroku said.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have liar." Sango stated.

"Look even Sango has noticed. Two days ago you were mean." Miroku said.

"So what's your point?"

"I take it back." Sango laughed.

"That's what I thought…" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laughed. She was eating, just as Inuyasha told her.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her eyes held insecurity.

'Does she think I'll be like the other guys?' He asked himself.

"We should hang out today, that is if your mom lets you Kagome." Sango looked at her.

'Did she tell Sango?'

"Yea I'll see."

-After school-

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked down the road to her house. She opened the door another bottle flew at her.

"You bitch!!! Leaving this house without-"

She stopped once she seen her friends.

"Mom I'm going to hang w-with m-my friends tonight okay."

Her mom couldn't do anything to her, "Okay. Go have fun!"

She tried to fake that she doesn't do anything, but Inuyasha didn't believe it.

'I'll save Kagome, I'll get her to safety……I'm in love with her.'

Cute ending if I don't update that much its becuz of school and Im on my dad's computer, so chapters might be short like this one. And I'll try to get other characters in here, whoever you want just tell me, but they might be in random parts. Haha I hope your liking the story though!!!!! Ja Ne!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Okay so last time Inuaysha found out he's in love with Kaogme if I make anyone get in a fight srry, im really pissed at my so-called-friend right now.

Chapter 5

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Kagome wondered, happy she can finally hang out with her friends.

"Ummm, oh oh anyone up for the arcade???"

"YEA!" Inuyasha yelled.

They walked down to the mall.

"Kagome have you ever played DDR?" Sango asked.

"Umm no…"

They all looked at her.

"We're playing it!!!" Sang osaid dragging her off. (and the scary part is, I love ddr!!!)

Sango put in some quarters and chose the song 'Mugen' (Ddr nova…).

Kagome got it pretty quick, and even beat Sango.

"Kagome you did awesome!!!" Sango exclaimed.

"Really…Thanks." Kagome beamed.

"Do you think your mom will also let you spend the night?" Sango asked.

"I think so!" Kagome replied.

'Two days from home maybe its all turning around…..Thanks to Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled to herself.

"Girls night out….Even though schools tomorrow!" Sango jumped.

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku came up.

"We're getting food lets go!" Miroku said walking to the food court.

They walked up to one of the places lets say it was….Dairy queen (I love that place.)

"Kagome…pick whatever you want I'll get it." Inuaysha said.

"Ummmm, Small chocolate chip cookie dough blizard. (haha I always get that…but I might change it.)

Sango was next, "M&M blizard…oh yea size small."

"I'm feeling up for a hot dog…" Miroku stated.

"Small sundae." Inuyasha dully stated.

It ringed up to 15.50. Inuyasha paid for it all.

-Sango's house-

Kagome walked in, "Whoa Sango your house is big!!!!"

"Thanks, I hate it though. I only like the training dojo."

"Wow!"

"My room?" She asked.

"Yea!"

She opened the door a punk-ish room was reviled.

"NICE!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So," Sango said while sitting on her bed, "Inuyasha is nicer how come."

Kagome decided to tell her about her mom.

"That's horrible Kagome!"

"Yea and Inuyasha, well."

"Kagome you like himdont you."

"Can you tell!" Kagome worried.

"Sorry but yea."

"So….you like Miroku…"

Sango blushed, "N-no, that pervert."

"LIAR!"

"Shut up."

"So it is true."

Sango blushed deeper. Kagome smiled.

"I think Miroku like you too."

"Ya think?"

"He goes after you the most."

"My ass."

"But still he goes after you more."

"So I think inuyasha likes you!"

"Yea right he's just being a friend."

Ok sooo I have to stop there…..very sorry.last chapter wasn't all that good so I hope the girl gossip about the boys and aracade was good. Well also thank you my reviewers I will try and remember to add your names in the next chapter K!!!! Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Okay…um hi. Lol okay thank to all of the following reviewers, for all the chapters:

Inuyasha's Lil Cherry Blossom, BlueStars01, Janyasha, Anime Freak Inc., Lavizzy, SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ, minipower, inu16kags, djDJ, SoraxRiku18, ForgottenKaze, sango mumbo bum, SexyDemonGirl5000, charm2999, Avelyn Lauren, Destiny'sDestination, jinsane226, CobaltHeart.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat in Miroku's chair.

"I'm booooored."

"You just miss Kagome…" Miroku raised a brow.

Inuyasha blushed, "N-No I don't."

"Face it Inuyasha you do."

"Shut up….You like Sango!!!"

"I know, I won't deny it…"

"Do you think…?"

"She likes you…Now Sango is the real question."

Inuyasha just stared at him, "Your kidding me, Even I can actually tell, she likes you."

"R-really?"

Inuyasha hit him.

-Sango and Kagome-

"Alright chose a song to learn." Sango said.

Kagome put in a cd. The music started playing.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango hugged her. It was about alcohol so you could see why she's sad.

"Try and chose a different one." (this one will be sadder)

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,   
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

This time Kagome was crying.

"Umm Kagome, I'm sorry….."

"It's okay, less than half a year. I'll be free."

"We have to do something about it." Sango stated.

-Inuyasha and Miroku-

"Why hasn't Kagome ever told me!!!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I don't know she didn't tell me until she fainted."

"What will we do."

"I don't know…. Really I don't."

Miroku looked at the ground.

"Damn it."

(I would stop here but no I wont.)

Inuyasha sat there blankly…

'Maybe we can see it happen and report it…no that won't work either.'

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Inuyasha let his anger out.

Okay now I seriously have to stop im really srry, until next time!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Ummm hi,Snow!!!! I hate snow, right in the middle of a storm too! But probably no school though so I can write.

Chapter 7

The next day, or night, Kagome had to stay home. This time Inuyasha had a plan…. Did Kagome know? Haha no! Can the readers know…..NO!

The scary part was Kagom's mom, barley touched her. Will it last? I don't think so.

Kagome worried.

'She should beat me even worse right unless she scared to my friends…' Kagome sat in her room.

She held her knees close. A door opened.

'Oh my god oh my god, please don't.'

Kagome's door opened. A knife flew across the room, missing Kagome by inches.

"Kagome, go down stairs now!"

Kagome hesitated. But of course did so.

A man sat in a chair, And a girl that looks like Kagome stood by him. (Who could it be???)

"Kagome this is Naraku and his daughter Kikyo, you better be nice to them." Her mother warned.

"Okay."

Kikyo took a good look at her. She noticed scars on her arm since she was wearing a tee shirt.

'Hm, no father, drunk mother, yep, poor girl. I kinda feel sorry for her.' Kikyo thought.

Kagome looked up the stairs and went.

"Yo girl, you better stay out of my daughters' way." Naraku said.

-next day-school-

Inuyasha saw Kagome and ran up to her.

"I have a plan Kagome!"

"For what?"

"Your mom."

Kikyo came up, "Kagome who is this?"

Inuayasha looked at Kikyo, 'She looks like Kagome kinda, but more slut-ish.'

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome silently said.

'Great now I'm going to lose Inuyasha.'

She stared to tear up.

"Hey Kags lets go."

Kikyo was getting mad, "Hey wait, Kagome, like my father said stay outta my way, Hand him over." (I'm being really weird and mean….)

Inuyasha popped a vein, "I'M NOONES PROPERTY, GOT IT!!!"

Kagome step back, she never seen Inuyasha this mad before. Inuyasha looked over at the frightend Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kags." He told her softly.

He dragged her in to school.

"So whats the plan."

(the plan is stupid okay…deal with it…Naruto is on !!)

"Well I could put a tiny camera-"

"Do you have one?"

"Damn it!!!"

"That's out of the question."

Kagome sighed.

Okay I have no ideas right now, if ya want you can give some. So yea byez ppl.


	8. Chapter 8

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Ok ok ok I think I have something it just has to pop in to my head.

Chapter 8

Sango and Miroku rushed down the hall.

"INUYASHA, KAGOME!!!!" Sango yelled.

"What?" Both asked.

"Okay, festival, coming, we must go!!!!" Sango was going crazy.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm, what was it called what was it called???" Sango pondered her thoughts.

"Alls we can remember it's in Kyoto." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Yea!!!!"

"That's like two hours away." Inuyasha stated.

"My car!!!" Miroku said.

"Fine…" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"Yea..." Kagome replied.

"Guys wanna skip today and get ready?" Miroku asked.

"Think anyone will see us?" Kagome wondered.

"Nah!" Inuyasha stated.

"Lets a go!!!!!!" Sango stated going to the back of the school.

The others followed. Sango kicked the door.

"We made it we made it!!!!" Sango sang.

Ok im very very very srry I didn't update soon. Lots of things have been going on….As always. Anyway I'll try to update sooner this time. Thankies. oh and srry its short.


	9. Chapter 9

Dare to be different

Kagome, a punk, has an abusive mom. Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend, never even knew. What happens when Kagome faints from not eating regularly and Inuyasha finds bruises on her stomach? Can Inuyasha save Kagome before it's too late? Will Inuyasha be different from all the other guys?

Okay hi hih hi!!!! Short thing: I'll try to make the chapter longer.

Chapter 9

They went from Miroku's house, which his mom bombarded them hugging and kissing them, to Sango's, which Miroku kept getting hit for going through her dresser taking out underwear and bras, Then Inuyasha's, which Shessomaru attacked Inuyasha stuffing marshmallow's down his throat to make him chock on it, and now they stood outside Kagome's door.

"Ummm, is it passed school time…" Kagome asked.

"Ummm," Miroku checked in cell phone, "yep!"

Kagome walked in and started coughing, meth, she smelt meth!

"Ugh, that smells horrible!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Her basement door was open. Kagome knew her mom and Naraku were down stairs.

"My room is always closed; I'll go get my stuff." Kagome said.

"Where should we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would wait outside okay, it'll be quick I promise." Kagome ran up the stairs.

Sango and Miroku walked out. Miroku mouthed to Inuyasha, 'Get out here.'

Inuyasha mouthed back, 'I wanna make sure Kagome will be okay.'

-Kagome-

Kagome grabbed her huge duffle bag, grabbing more than 7 outfits, her pillow and blanket (did she have a guitar, if she didn't she does now) her guitar kit (electric), a few necklaces, bracelets, arm warmers, socks, etc.

Kagome walked down the stairs with her guitar and duffle bag, and saw Inuyasha.

"I told you to stay outside!!!" Kagome hissed.

"I worry, okay, let's go." Inuyasha opened the door.

Kagome heard steps coming from the basement.

"Hurry Inu go!!!"

Inuyasha ran out the door Kagome after, she quickly and quietly closed the door.

-Inside the house-

"I thought I heard someone?" Kagome's mom said.

"Must be your imagination!"

"Yea let's go back."

-Outside-

Miroku was in the driver's seat Sango in the passenger. Kagome and Inuyasha put her stuff in the back of the car (We'll call it an suv I guess) and then got in the car.

"On we go, I'm going to eat so much." Sango stated.

Kagome laughed, "Good luck with that, where are we going to stay, what's the info."

"Okay so today is Thursday, it starts tomorrow, the festival is a kind of magical one, it ends Saturday night with fireworks, and we'll be staying at a hotel." Miroku told them.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Miroku drove down the road, "Sango look at the map, how many rest stop are there?"

"Ummm, about four I think!" Sango said looking at it.

"How far apart?" Miroku asked.

"Uhhhh."

"Give it to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a look, "Okay the first two are a mile apart, theres a few restrunts, then four miles after is a gas station, two miles down is a rest stop, and then about maybe three miles down we should be there."

"Wow Inuyasha I didn't know you were good with maps!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea I know weird." Inuyasha teased.

Sango touched the radio.

"Don't touch it!!!!" Miroku warned.

"Okay okay." Sango stated.

Miroku turned it on, "Umm go get my cd case from the dashboard."

Sango did so.

"Chose one."

"Yay!!!"

Sango place it in the cd part and turned it to a song.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said_

Kagome knew this song as the others. They started singing. (I heart this song)

_  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

They all started rocking out, well except for Miroku. Inuyasha did air drums, Kagome air guitar, and Sango sang into a pen.__

Chorus:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Verse 2:  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Chorus

Verse 3:  
I know, I know all about x3  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Chorus

The song ended, Miroku had a mixed cd, a different song started. They jammed out for a few hours, or minutes til they hit the first stop, all running to the bathroom.

"Oh yea, much better." Miroku exclaimed, while switching places with Sango.

Sango laughed. Inuyasha looked out the window, dazing out.

Kagome looked at him, 'I wonder what he's thinking?'

'Im gonna save kagome no matter what, we still have four more months of school.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha jumped a little when Kagome hit him. He looked over at her to find she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Okay stopping there I hope this is longer for you, haha im tired, I got school…I despise school……


	10. Chapter 10

Dare to be different

Hi people….well im going striat to the story okay. Okay!

Chapter 10

Miroku fell asleep against the window. Sango smiled.

'Radio…'

Sango started toward the radio.

"Sango…don't even think about it." Miroku opened an eye.

"Damn it!!!"

-Kagome's dream- (I don't know what to write)

"Kagome." A male called.

A little Kagome came running up.

"Daddy you came!" Kagome yelled.

"I came to say goodbye, Kagome."

"B-but where are you going?"

"Away… just for a while though."

Kagome got teary, her dad, a suitcase in hand, walked off.

The little Kagome turned into, the 18 year old Kagome. She was crying. Her mother over her, knife clenched in her hand.

The scence changed. Kagome still crying, but someone grabbed her. Kagome looked up to see amber eyes.

"I'm here for you." A voice said.

"..Inuyasha.."

He pulled her into a hug.

-End dream- (think think think….i got nothing damn it)

Sango pushed on the gas petal, the radio clock said 1:15, She pulled into a rest stop. By now Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were asleep. Sango wacked Miroku in the head.

"I didn't do it Sango I swear, my hand as a mind of its own!!!" Miroku yelled.

"And just what were you dreaming about Miroku!" Sango twitched.

"Nothing just nothing." Miroku laughed nervously.

"Wake Inuyasha and Kagome up." Sango said.

"Ramen…"

"RAMEN where? where is the ramen???" Inuyasha jolted up.

Kagome fell off his shoulder and jumped up, "WHAT Happened, the marshmallow were trying to eat me…"

They all looked at her.

"What, marshmallows are evil." Kagome pouted.

"Rest stop, lets hurry and go it 1:20 now."

They ran to the bathrooms and back in the car, Sango was now in the back, Inuyasha driving.

"Put in a cd!!!" Sango exclaimed.

"Ok sheesh!"

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_x2_

Everyone was rocking out to My Chemical Romance, Teenagers.

"Miroku I never knew you liked these guys." Kagome said. (I never knew I would to!)

"Haha yea, their good."

The next song was called Dead!

Yeah!

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker,

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It clearly said, 2:10. They now were driving into a place called, 'Bobs dinner'.

Inuyasha got ramen, Miroku a hamburger, Sango scarble eggs and hashbrowns, and Kagome got spagettie.

Aroung 2:50 they left, back on the road. Kagome driving, Sango and Miroku in the back, hell rose…

"You damn pervert, get your damn mother fucking hand off my ass!" Sango yelled.

"My hand has a mind of its own I swear!" Miroku defending himself.

He touched her chest.

"PERVERT!!!!!!" Sango screamed slapping him across the face.

She hit him so hard he fell unconsious. Sango huffed.

"You do realize you were pushing it, I mean bending over like that to get to the back of the car….I say you wanted that,Sango." Inuyasha smirked.

"That's gross 'the pervert' rubbed off on you didn't he!!!!!" Sango yelled.

"No im just saying."

"You wanna get killed." Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Umm, hey, Inuyasha, How long til we get there?"

Inuyasha pulled out the map relieved Kagome changed the subject.

"Umm maybe half an hour to go, might be an hour…."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride was quiet until Miroku came about.

"NO!!! He stole my cookie…..Bob will DIE!!!" Miroku blurted out.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at him, Kagome laughed.

"What it was a bad dream…"

"Im surprise you even had a dream…." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku snorted and looked away. Inuyasha smirked.

Okay stop right there, I gotta go to school its like 6:13 right now I gotta get ready…..damn evil school…. Blame school not me..BUT I have tomorrow off, End of tri, if I don't get ch 11 up in three days I probably got grounded… I don't know what my grades are like.


	11. Chapter 11

Dare to be different

Ello people!!!! Haha better mood…chapter might be random… Hehe ON with the chapter!!!! I'm going to fast forward it to the hotel thingy……

Chapter 11

(Making up hotel name…) They entered the Sakura hotel. Got their room number and walked down the hall to number 213. (Sorry has to have 13 in it I like number 13)

-In room-

Kagome looked around, sakura pictures hung everywhere. On the dresser sat a lamp, coffee stuff, and a small glass plate with a sakura flower on it.

"Who gets what?" Miroku yelled.

"Well see tonight." Sango said a loud.

"What should we do we got til tomorrow, and it's only, 4:10." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Umm, Should we go ask someone?" Sango pondered.

"Shouldn't there be something in here?" Kagome told them.

They started looking around; Sango spotted something on the table.

She picked it up, "Theres an arcade here, from 2 to 11."

"Yeah!!!" Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kay let's go!!!"

Sango grabbed the four room keys, and they walked out the door. A door was opened an 'Arcade' sign was above it. They walked in; their first game was the biggest one there. It as a samurai game. A big screen and a fake sword to go with it. Miroku was first. He grabbed the fake sword out, and placed a coin in the slot. Pressed the start button. The game showed him where to stand so the sword would work.

Once Miroku knew how to play, the real game started. He played as a very skilled samurai. The character stood in front of a mansion type shrine. Another guy was by him telling him he should hurry inside. The scene changed. Inside demons came after him. Miroku swung the sword killing them. He made the character walk down the hall quickly, everywhere he went demons came after him, some breathed fire, other poison. He got to level three, and then got killed.

"Haha Miroku!!!!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Why don't you try then?" Miroku snapped.

"Fine I will."

Inuyasha went through the same thing. On level three, a giant demon, which killed Miroku, came in. Inuyasha slashed off his arm than head. But once he got to the end of level four, he died.

Sango was next, easily, she got through level one through three without a scratch but level four was difficult. A bear demon was at the end of level four. She slashed right down the demon. At the start of level five a bat demon attacked her, then another one and then a bunny demon (I couldn't think of anything…) and she died.

Kagome started, and easily got pass the four levels. Level five was kinda difficult, but passed. She passed level six, but on level seven a giant bat demon killed her.

They got tickets from that game, 350 total. They got a couple dozen pixie sticks.

Laughing down the hall back to their room. Sango opened the door. They sat on the floor.

"Ok now what???" Kagome asked.

Okay im stopping. Srry I didn't update faster, didn't get to the computer my dad kept kicking me off.


	12. Chapter 12

Dare to be different

Hi. Umm, chapter is of the festival. So im just going to fast forward it.

Chapter 12

They woke up at 9:30. Got dressed brushed hair and teeth, and went off. They drove into the lot. Food stands, battle arenas, and more flooded the place. They got out of the car.

"What first?" Sango wondered.

"Hmmmmm." The rest wondered too.

"SWORDS!!!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha…." They shook their heads.

"Come on lets go I wanna fight."

"They're probably fake."

Two demons were fighting; one got a slash in his arm. They called off the match. They couldn't have anyone getting killed there.

"Go have fun Inu." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's face lit up. He ran up on stage.

"Chose your sword."

He chose a Katana. Another guy came up and chose a sword.

"Alright, get ready….Get set….GO"

Inuyasha and the other guy clashed swords. Inuyasha swished his leg to trip him. The guy fell down. Inuyasha put his sword up to the guys arm, put pressure on it, and slit the guys arm.

The referee called off the match.

Inuyasha came off the stage, "Could have been a lot better."

They shook their heads.

"Who wants to do something else now?" kagome asked.

They looked around. A stand with clothes stood in front of them.

They walked to it. A woman stood behind a table.

"Why hello, may I help you?"

"No just looking."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the guy clothes. Miroku found an abnormal monk robe. Miroku, being a monk himself, found interest in it. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. He spotted a red outfit, kind of kimono looking, but also miko too. Sango and Kagome were on the other side. Sango found a type of villager outfit, it was a pink top and a long green skirt. Kagome found a traditional miko outfit. They all payed their share of the money.

The lady gave them two bags for their clothes. Miroku looked at his cell phone. Five-thirty showed up on it.

"Shall we go back?" Miroku asked them.

"Not yet, it isn't dark." Sango and Kagome complained.

"Their holding a fight…I wanna try." Sango stated.

"If you get hurt don't come crying to me." Inuyasha snorted.

"I won't." sango said.

"Who wants to try and defeat the champion???" A guy asked.

Sango raised her hand.

I'm stopping there. Sorry sorry, but I'm going to get kicked off soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Dare to be different

Hello, hi, okay now that, that's over, on with the 'this is outta the world' story.

Chapter 13 (ooo number 13, me like)

Sango walked on stage, a fairly muscular man stood at the side, he laughed.

"I'm not taking on a girl." He cried.

"Bring you old hag." Sango chuckled.

"Start….the….match." The guy growled.

"Battle positions, get ready, set, GO."

The man charged at Sango, she easily dodged him by doing a back-flip. Sango thought to herself, 'When do I get real strong? Ahha, when that pervert tries to grope my ass, oh that monk should die.'

Sango feeding off her anger smirked at the man. He stumbled back a little. Sango punched him in the gut, making him puke up some blood. He slowly picked up his arm, balled his fist, and punched Sango across the face.

He spit out blood, "You bitch!"

"Heh bastard."

Sango did a high-jump kick, kicking him across the head. He fell back a little more. He quickly got back into position, and started throwing punches. Sango kept dodging each one. Sango finally jumped high enough, put out her leg, and kicked the top of the guys head, making his head go downward.

The referee person called off the match and told Sango, "That was amazing, oh yes the prize money, ummm, 1000 yen."

"Arigato." (Yes I'm turning Japanese on you peoples. Lol.)

Sango walked back.

"That was amazing, Sango, holy shit that was….holy shit I'm speechless." Kagome said.

"My dear Sango, you did awesome, I mean I seen you fight before but never like this!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Ha ha, I knew you had it in ya." Inuyasha plainly stated.

"That was fun..." Sango could say that much.

"Can we head back now?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, it's getting dark." Sango said seeing the moon has already came out in the light sky.

The jumped in the car and headed back to the 'Sakura hotel'.

Sango opened the door, everyone rushed in. The forgot to eat at the festival.

"Room service, anyone?" Sango asked while looking at a menu.

"Make it sweets." Miroku told her.

"Okay sweets for Miroku, Inuyasha? Kagome?" Sango looked at them.

"Ramen…" Inuyasha plainly told her.

"Of coarse... Kagome?"

"I'm fine."

"You're eating." Inuyasha looked at her.

Kagome sighed, "Get me ramen also."

"Okay so that's, cake for Miroku, 2 ramen cups and hmm what for me…umm I'll get a salad."

She called up room service (yes they have enough money…in my story their never poor, unless I want them to be.) Told them what see wanted, and hung up.

"Should be here in about ten minutes." She told them.

"YES, food a last." Inuyasha sang.

Kagome chuckled.

(Now let's check up on the druggies.)

"WHERE IS SHE, KIKYO?" Naraku roared.

"I-I don't know father she just disappeared." Kikyo said.

Her father had her stay out of the house, for the meth thing, he didn't want his, 'angel' to get hurt. So they chatted on the cell.

"If she tells people about us, you best kill her." Naraku plainly put.

"Alright…" Kikyo really did think Kagome was a nice girl.

"Good bye angel."

"Bye daddy."

She hung up.

"Kagome you'd better be careful." Kikyo said aloud.

Naraku hung up, "Girl….you tell I'll strangle you."

Kagome's mom sat up against a wall. She sighed.

"Naraku lets go."

"Alright woman. Sheesh."

They left the house.

(Back to Inu and gang)

They sprawled out on the floor.

"Goooood food." Inuyasha called.

"Oh my skulls, yes." Kagome laughed.

They looked at her and laughed. Later they each took turns using the bathroom, and jumping into bed. But tonight was a twist, Kagome dared Sango to sleep in the same bed as Miroku, then Sango dared Kagome to sleep in the same bed as Inuyasha, even though both didn't have a chance.

Oh im stopping there….Just Kidding.

Kagome nervously got in Inuyasha's bed. He smirked.

"Kagome, remember when will were little, and when you were over at my house."

"Yes."

"Just like then."

Sango was having problems, with a certain pervert grabbing her ass.Oh this'll be a long night.

-Next morning-

Sango woke with Miroku's face in her hair; Kagome woke with Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

Okay I have to stop now….friends are having problems, with ex's and yea umm plz review, and I'll get back to this later I gotta help..Friends always comes first K? BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

Dare to be different

Going straight to the story, oh and thank you reviewers Bows this chapter is for you…

Chapter 14

"Sango…" Kagome whispered rather loud.

"What." She asked.

"I can't move…" Kagome tried to sit up.

"Argh hold on…" Sango got up.

She grabbed Kagome's arm and tried pulling her out…No luck. Then she tried pulling upward, and well, the sleeping 'dog' hugs her waist pulling her back.

"Kagome…… Don't leave…… I-" Inuyasha mummbled the rest.

Kagome looked shocked.

'What was he going to say?' She asked herself.

Sango let go, "You're on your own Kagome."

"No….Wait…Ugh."

She put her head back on Inuyasha's chest.

'I guess…I'll sleep a while longer.'

-Inuyasha's dream-

Darkness. Pure Darkness. He ran try to find her.

"KAGOME!!!!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha... Help me."

He couldn't see.

"NARAKU show yourself, give back Kagome."

Laughter came out, "I'm going to make her suffer, like I'm making you."

-End yasha's dream-

He quickly sat up, He looked to his left. Kagome.

'Good she's still here.' He thought.

She looked like an angel sleeping. But he knew how twisted her life is. He's glad to get her away from it even if it's a while. He got out of bed, and took a shower. He came back, and saw Miroku, with his arm holding Sango. Both were still sleeping. He chuckled to himself.

He poked Miroku, "Get up, unless you want Sango to wake you up."

Miroku sprang up. He didn't want to get Sango angry. He went to jump in the shower. Later he came out with Inuyasha sitting on the bed he's sharing with Kagome, just looking at her.

"Yash, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Nightmare….Kagome was hurt…Naraku…"

"It's not true so don't worry yourself so much o.k.?"

"Yea."

"Well let's get the girls up." He said.

"Get Sango first then Kagome."

Miroku smiled, 'I'm glad Inuyasha finally notice he feelings for Kagome I wonder if Kagome has those same feelings…'

"Hey, Hey Sango, wake up sunshine, or I'll sing the song."

Sango didn't stir.

"O.k. Then you're my hunny bun, sugar plum, pumpy upmy upmy upmkin.  
You're my sweetie pie.

You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, shyummkums pure,  
The apple of my eye!

And I love you so, and I want you to know that I'll always be right here.

And I love to sing this song to you  
because you are so dear!"

Sango jumped up, "NOOOO! That dreadful song……why does it come to haunt me."

"Okay you're up, go take a shower so we can leave."

Sango walked in to the bathroom. Inuyasha sat in the bed still, just letting he's mind wander. (Not that way either…Hentai…) Kagome rolled over in bed. 15 minutes later Sango was out.

"Sleepy head wake up, time to get going." Inuyasha cocked a brow.

She rolled again.

"OH NO!!!! An ice cream truck just passed by what are you to do?" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly Kagome sprang up yelling, "I'M GONNA HI-JACK IT!!!!"

She looked around, "Darn it…"

Inuyasha laughed, "Go take your damn shower so we can go."

Kagome growled. She started mumbling about people waking her up, and how she wanted to hi-jack that ice cream truck real bad.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha waited patiently for her. 20 minutes later she came out. Miroku looked at his cell phone, it said 3:10.

"Wow we woke up late…." Miroku stated.

"Yea, well should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Yea let's." The others said.

Alright enough craziness for me lol!!!! Well I hope you like it! Buh-byez


	15. Chapter 15

Dare to be different

Ok, so the whole 'Zomg! I just saw an ice cream truck pass by, I'm GONNA Hi-jack it' Goes to the person who made 'Random online Naruto chat' on if you put that in, go to the first one it should say 'Random online Naruto chat 2' And go to the person who made it!!!!! But in the mean while…anything that deals with llamas or fat marshmallow men, are mine, Use them if you want. NOW while I got sugar in my system…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15

It was their last day at the festival, and they were going to make it their best. They split up, Sango and Miroku one way, Inuyasha and Kagome another. (Ooo yep, wow) Miroku and Sango went through all the fun activities like, ball toss and all that shit (not very, wooo, anymore, hehehe) While Kagome and Inuyasha did all the activities, like archery, and other shit.

Let's start with Miroku and Sango…

(Samurai, games….hmmm….well! let's have them play, the bottle, hit with a baseball game…pretend it's a samurai game!!!)

Miroku payed for three BASEballs(had to do that). He let Sango go first.

Sango, put her arm back a slight bit, baseball in hand. She made her arm go forward, letting go of the baseball, the baseball flew into the bottles breaking them….Seriously breaking them, shattered, get it. Sango smiled happily.

"Thank you for playing…what prize do you want?" The person in charge of this game seem like she didn't like her job, including her nose, lip, and eyebrow were pierced.

(I need something funny…..)

Sango got a blow-up- hammer thingy. Well Miroku and Sango dicieceded(I added an extra "ed") to eat lunch…(ROLL THE CLIP…I'm crazy aren't I)

Sango and Miroku sat down at the table. Inch by inch Miroku got closer, until, well let's just say, he "Accidently" grabbed her boob. She had the hammer thingy blown-up, so she wacked him on the head real hard!!!!

Miroku rubbed his head, "Sango, why'd you do that?"

"You damn hentai, you grabbed my chest."

"It was on accident I swear!!!"

"YA RIGHT!" Sango yelled.

Miroku groped her. Sango started shoving marshmallows down his throat.(Yay let's rule the world use that!!!)

"Still alive Miroku?" Sango asked him.

He looked up at her, "Always my dear Sango!"

"GOOD!"

She slapped him real hard. He sat on the ground holding his red cheek. He just looked at her. Sango looked back. She felt a little guilty.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Miroku."

She took a step forward, and tripped over a "rock"(hint hint) and fell on Miroku's LIPS(Yay!). Miroku, was, well, happy and kissed her back. Finally when they broke apart, Sango blushed then looked away.

Miroku smiled, "And why did you do that sango?"

"I-I tripped okay, that happens you know."

Miroku didn't want to fight, "Whatever you say, Sango."

Okay I have to go to school now..(cry cry) But I'll update later. Very crazy right now mwuhahahahaha. So laterz.


	16. Chapter 16

Dare to be different

Alright so now its Inuyasha and Kagome's turn.

Chapter 16

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the battles and games.

"What do you think will happen when I go back home?" Kagome asked.

"I hope nothing... I mean I wanna say nothing." Inuyasha stuttered.

"You don't have to worry about me much I mean, I've been through the pain since I was 13."

"Yea, but I am, that's too many year to endure pain, Kagome just too many." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Well two more months, and I'll be free." 

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "I want you to be free now!"

"That will never happen…We have no way of making it happen."

Inuyasha sighed a gripped her hand tighter.

'Should I tell her…Or put it in different perspective?'

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Could you quickly help me with a problem?"

"Always Inuyasha."

"Ok so there's this girl I like but I don't know if she likes me back…"

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you after the story; well anyways, what should I do?"

"I'd say follow your heart." Kagome looked up at him.

'Even if you break mine…' Kagome thought.

"What do you think my heart says?"

"I don't know, I'm not your heart."

Inuyasha pulled her in closer, "But your most of it."

(Such a cute moment, gotta love icons.)

Kagome blushed, "In-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome smiled, not one of those pretend to be happy, but a true smile, "Yes."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, She hugged back.

'So she/he liked me all along.' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

(Should we quickly check up on Mir/Sang)

"You damn pervert." Sango yelled.

"It wasn't me this time I swear to kami!"

A guy up ahead laughed, Sango heard.

"YOU!" She growled looking at him.

The guy gulp, Miroku pushes Sango out of the way and ran after him tackling him to the ground, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WOMAN, ONLY I CAN DO THAT!!!!!"

Sango stood there in awe. Once Miroku got up the guy ran away.

Sango blushed remembering his words, "Miroku why did you say that?"

"Cause my dear Sango, I uh erm."

'Miroku's speechless!' Sango thought.

Miroku stopped himself.

"Well Miroku."

"I uh like you, more than a uh um friend."

Sango blushed, "R-really?"

"Yea, um Sango will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed.

He pulled her in to a kiss, copping a feel.

Okay stopping there, I was home sick today, so not very hyper chapter as normal, only cause my head is killing me. But of course review, once I get better the story will be crazy again, mwuhahahahaha, oh my god, I can think on how to rule the world, come Devon(Plastic spoon) lets rule the world now haha haha okay im getting a little better now, maybe its cause I have ramen.


	17. Chapter 17

Dare to be different

OMG I passed the 100 review mark (does a dance) So I'm updating early okay peoples, I'm feeling a little better now, but my head is killing me, theres like bright lights everywhere, BUT I got to watch Inuyasha!!! Keeheee I love Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Another crazed fan.

Me: you know you love me!

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Me: You didn't deny, YAY!!! On with the story!!!!

Chapter 17

Miroku and Sango met up with Inuyasha and Kagome. They all found out about Mir and Sang and Kag and Inu were going out. It was now 6:30, almost time for the fireworks. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist, Mirokuwas arm locked with Sango. They were watching the flying llama go by (srry I need to feel better okay).

They found a nice spot to sit and watch the fireworks. It was by a sakura tree.

"We have to go back to the hotel after the fireworks to grab our thing a okay?" Miroku reminded them.

"Yea." They replied.

Seven o'clock hit, fireworks started.

"They're pretty." Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

The boys smiled and nodded. The fireworks were in shapes of swords bows and arrows. At 7:30 the fireworks stopped, They left to the hotel, grabbing their things paying and then out on the road again.

"We should get back by I think by six." Miroku said driving about 75 mph down the road.

The others were asleep; Miroku turned it on to an annoying music channel so he could stay awake. He stopped at a gas station at 9:00, he woke everyone up.

"Why are you listening to this?" Was Inuyasha's first words.

"So I could stay awake."

"Ok then."

They went in a grabbed food, or went to the bathroom. Sango now drove, around 12:00, they stopped again, just to switch drivers, and Kagome now drove. She had the radio on to rock music, just listening to it.

It was now three; Kagome stopped and woke Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha can you please drive?"

"Hn. Oh yea sure." Inuyasha woke up.

They jumped out and in to the other side. Inuyasha now drove down the road. He headed into Tokyo. It was now 6:00 sharp (im really lazy right now). He woke everyone up just as the sun came up.

OK I have to stop. Thanks you all for the reviews and keep on reviewing!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Dare to be different

GAH!!!!! HI HI HI! Hyper as normal now….. WEEEE! Ok story time story time!!!!

Chapter 18

(Okay so there back home and all, it 6:00, and yada yada)

Inuyasha woke everyone up.

"I didn't break I swear, it broke on its own!!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Miroku…"

Sango and Kagome laughed.

Miroku blushed from embarrassment.

"Alright, whose house first?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm mine, Sango's, yours, than Kagome." Miroku stated.

"Ok then."

Inuyasha drove to Miroku's house which took 15 minutes to get to it. Everyone helped get his things in side, and his mom was up too, so more chaos.

"AH!!! Miroku, your home." His mom cried.

She ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"Mom…I…Can't……Breath!!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome laughed.

They left to get to Sango's house. Kohaku was getting ready for school once he spotted them.

"Hey sis." Kohaku said.

"Hey, where Kirara?"

"Upstairs, waiting."

Sango and then grabbed her things and ran to her room. She opened the door; a two tailed cat looked up. She meowed, and jumped into Sango.

"Hi Kirara, I'll be back after school ok?"

She meowed again as they left to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha opened the door, his mom jumped on him.

"Inu you're BACK!!!!!!!" She squeezed him.

"S…t…o…p." He croaked.

She let go. He put his stuff away. Actually threw it on his bed, but oh well.

"On to Kag's!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hold on!!!" His mom yelled.

"What mom?" Inuyasha turned around.

She stuffed toast in each of their mouths. Inuyasha muffled something that sounded like 'what the fuck are you doing.'

"Okay off now, buh bye you guys!" She waved them off.

They got into the car, and drove to Kagome's (how far was it from Inuyasha, well it's over a hill now).Once they got over the hill, they saw cops all over her house. Inuyasha put it into park. They all got out. Kagome went up to an officer.

"Um, can I ask what happen here?" Kagome looked at him.

"Are you, Kagome?"

"Yes, what happened here?" Kagome suppressed.

"Did you know your mom, was doing drugs."

"Why do you think I left."

"Why didn't you go to the station?"

"Her and her boyfriend would beat me."

"But we only found your mom so far."

"HE KILLED MY MOM!!!!"

"Yes."

"Naraku…" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha grabbed her, "We'll get him."

The officer looked at them, "If you ever stop Naraku call us, we're all looking for him, everyone in Japan is."

"Alright we will." Kagome looked at her burned down house.

"Kagome you can live with me." Sango told her.

"Yea I will." Kagome told her.

Ooo bad Naraku bad!!! Haha haha I feel a lot more better. Review!!! Mwuhahahahaha


	19. Chapter 19

Dare to be different

Ok, hello!!!! Thank reviewer's hehehehe, ON with the story. Oh and the confused people out there, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome stayed together that whole chapter okay, and Kagome is staying with Sango(read end of that chapter) OK then!!!!

Chapter 19

They now stood in school; the halls seemed dimmer than normal. It fit their moods perfectly. Instead of worrying about Kagomes mom hurting her, their worried about Naraku.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha, they'll get him so…"

"So nothing he's out there right now Kagome probably plotting, or getting high."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "If the police can't find him, I'm sure we can after all, Inuyasha's a half demon, I'm a demon slayer, Miroku's a monk, and all of us come to believe that you're a miko."

"Yeah! And then all we have to do is maybe practice our powers, then we get Naraku… Perfect plan!" Inuyasha laughed.

"But you're forgetting Inuyasha, Naraku isn't a guy you should mess with, you never know when he is going to get stronger." Miroku looked at him.

Inuyasha huffed and looked down the hall to see a man with silver hair like Inuyasha's coming towards them.

"Inuyasha." He greeted.

"What Shessomaru?" (I hope I'm spelling his name right)

"I heard of Naraku… Is it true of what he did?"

"Yea, blow up Kagome's house."

Shessomaru narrowed his amber eyes to Kagome; she tried looking away, but couldn't look away.

"I'll have my head people look for him got it?"

"Yea yea." Inuyasha waved his hand.

Shessomaru frowned at him, and walked off.

"I haven't seen Shessomaru in a while!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea, he's gotten even more heartless." Inuyasha joked.

They walked to their class.

-Lunch- (remember I hate school, lunch is my favorite time)

They sat at their table.

"Two more months…" Kagome said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm going to miss school." Inuyasha said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I mean, there's so many memories!" Sango eyes gleamed.

They nodded their heads again. (My sister even told me that I would feel like that after I got out, so she told me to cherish everything in school!)

They sighed at the same time. A group of jocks came up.

"Hey Kagome, sorry about your mom." The lead guy said.

He had ice blue eyes and his hair was up in a pony.

"Thanks Koga…I guess."

They walked away.

"Weird…" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, not real big fans of jocks." Kagome said aloud.

"Yep!" the others said.

"One time, there was a Fish in a TREE!!!" Kagome let out.

"WHAT??!!" They laughed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Well, Devon is gonna take over the world!"

"Who's Devon?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome reached into her pocket a pulled out a plastic spoon, "My evil, I-want-to-take-over-the-world, spoon."

(A/n: Sad truth, I have a spoon named Devon who wants to take over the world, and I have others like, Satan, and cookie their leaders!!!! Back to story)

They all did an anime fall. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha regained his position on the chair, and looked at Kagome. She looked back. They blushed a crimson red.

OKAY, chapter done with, god I can't believe I kept this up, and thank you guy again for the reviews!!!! I enjoy writing every chapter, even sick, but I can't wait for the outcome, and the next chapter!!!! NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS. Fly my piggy fly!


	20. Ch 20

Dare to be different

Hi!!!! Okay kweep! Let's go to the story

startstartstartstartstartstartstartstasrtstartstartstartsartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstart

Chapter 20

The bell rang, a load of people were running through the door. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked down the steps. A big group of really preppy (and the kinda who's 'like-im-so-better-than-you-cuz-I-have-money' preps) people stood right in front of the sidewalk making other people go around.

"Kagome it's your turn." Miroku said.

"Hehehe Yes!!!"

Kagome walked up to them, "Like oh my god!"

They looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Talking of course!" She said in a snotty voice.

"Keh!" They turned back around.

"WHOA!" Kagome through herself in the circle.

"God GET OUT."

"I didn't want to come to this, but……I'm a necrophilia.(Or it's something like that, ummm I'm trying to get to the real word but its where you like to bang dead people.)"

They looked at her and scurried away. Inuyasha came up.

"That was the best yet!!!!" Inuyasha cheered.

They started laughing.

"What should we do today?" Sango wondered.

"Find Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"What if he tries to kill us we're not ready!" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha pouted.

endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, things to do. I hope you like it. Correct anything if you want.


	21. Ch 21

Okay s haven't updated in a while, But for all you love-horror-vampire-Romance people I have some news for you, in Sep. 2007, which is a lifetime away for me, a Manga called 'Vampire Kisses: Blood relatives' is coming out. And of course the auther also made reagular books call 'Vampire Kisses' She has three out right now, and the fourth coming this July, so if it sounds good look for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

The four walked down the road, picked up speed to hurry to Sango and Kagome's house.

Sango opened the door, Kirara flying at her.

"Hey, Kirara."

The two-tailed cat meowed then started purring.

"Okay what should we do know?" Sango asked.

"Music." The boys chimed together.

Sango went up stairs and brought down a whole heep load of cd's after cd's.

"Start from old songs, I haven't listened to in years, to knew rock ones."

"Oh yea that's right you used to be-" Miroku was cut off by Sango hitting him.

Sango put in the first song.

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

They all looked at Sango.

"What?"

"That song was not like you!!!"

"Hey when I was little I used to listen to that song!"

They laughed. Sango blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well Kagome you chose a song now."

"Ok!"

(Candypop)

Diggy) I SEE YOU

(Jewels Rum) You see me

(D) I GOT TOO MUCH CANDY POP IN ME

CHUMIMII-N!!

(R) RUM

(D) Diggy

(J) JEWELS

(Bro. Hi) Bro. Hi

(D) ON THIS T.S' TRACK HERE WE GO!!

(R) HA! to, tomaru isshun no dekigoto feel the kodou (UH OH!)

mita me OSHARE, sukoshi hade

sukoshi dake jibun no TAIPU no kare moshikashite is he?

CHEKKU ni mi ni kiteru nara it's time to get busy (WHOA!)

sonna hot boy wa dare? hitome mita dakena noni naze? bump bump

(D) ane imouto tomo ni bijin-san

(R) VISION 3(san)

(J R)Diggy wa hasande sugosu SUNDAY

(D) nante yake ni tekitou da nante

nazomeita WORD to WORD

SUKIMA nette IMAGINE THAT

(J) imagine what?? Diggy-Mo'

there's no telling what I'm gonna do

hitorijime shitai every time me ga au tabi

nan mo nakatta you ni I act

demo naishin bakuhatsu impact kurau

just like that OH OH OH OH!

(R D) ou BOY oware GIRL

mo mou doushiyou mo nai EMOTION desho?!

(D) WAOOOOO

(R) OH NO! cho, chotto matte datte hora I MIGHT BE SERIOUS

(D) SO I SET MY HEART IN MOTION

(R) ja, motto chanto misete yo ima ijou

(D) WAOOOOO

(R D) demo yappa wakannai kamo IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS

(J) ei ei ei boy, Wanna ride?

(B) Tonight?

(J) kaerasenai all night

(B) All right

(J) futarikiri de asobitai

(B) Right

(J) kaeritakunai sunao ni just gonna say it, like this cause I wanna be

with you

(B) Me?

(J) Yeah you

(B) Me too

(J) issho ni itai

(B) Me too

(J) asobitai with you cause I like the way you do the things you do

(J D) I like the way you talk to me

I like the way you look at me

(J) PURINSESU ni natta kibun demo koko kara shikenshoubu kaishi

kimochi wa honki? (HUH??) asobi? (iya iya)

hontou wa docchi? tell me futari no naka wa you me

mada setsumei wa dekinai it's just mystery

(B) tokei no hari kizamu CHIKUCHIKU karadajuu de TOKUTOKU

My heart beat konna Day time ni With you

Le le lady (wa wa wa) kimi no PA PA perfume

it's smells like ko-akuma no bishou...

(R) No, betsu ni I'm not playin' hard to get

(SAY WHAT?!) soba ni iru dake de boy,

you make me feeI

(SO) GOOD (SO) HOT (SO) FINE (SO) HIGH

(B) Hey-yo so so so girl you Wanna ride?

(J) Tonight?

(B) kaesanai ze All night

(J) All right

(B) futarikiri no konna joutai wa do- yo?

(J) Right!

(B) Don't be shy "kaeranai" to jika ni

(J) Me?

(B) Yeah you!

(J) Me too

(B) All the day with you

"Boy meets girl" it's like nichijouteki na Miracle

I wanna touch it

They all started dancing. They then looked at each other a laughed, they we're having so much fun. Kagome was finally smiling truthfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Ch 22

I HAVENT UPDATED I FEEL HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!! Well, I learned something!!!! I LOVE MONSTER DRINKS, they get me hyper!!!!!

Chapter 22(Right?)

They woke up on the floor and looked at eachother and laughed.

"I don't wanna go to school." Kagome complained.

"FIELD TRIP!!!!" Miroku yelled.

"Where to?" Sango asked.

"Ummm, how 'bout down town." Inuyasha suggested.

"Okay!!!"

They quickly ,well Inuyasha and Miroku, left while Kagome and Sango got dressed. When the boys came back they were in clean clothes.

"Alright lets go."

They jumped into Sango's car driving toward the mall down town.

It took an hour since Penguins with guns tried to hi-jack Sango's car. Sango parked the car and everyone tumble out.

A sea of people flooded the mall.

"What the fuck, did we miss something?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I bet we did." Kagome said.

Koga came up, "I thought you guys wouldn't show up!"

He sounded surprise.

"For what?" Sango asked.

"Naraku's sentence."

"They found him?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yea!"

'Welcome everybody. Naraku's sentence will start soon.' A voice came from the way front.

Everyone cheered.

At 10:03 the guy came back, 'Okay, We came to the conclusion of using the electric chair (Omg that sounds like a fun chair, when do I get to sit in it? Lol, tad bit hyper right now)

More cheering occurred.

Naraku sat in the chair and people locked his arms, neck, and legs to the chair.

Kagome's heart was beating hard in her chest, 'Something doesn't seem right why would he just show himself now.'

Someone turned it on, and then the laughter came.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, you foolish mortals, you really think, I'd just come out of the blue?" Naraku asked showing the real him.

Piles of cops jumped on him, but he quickly moved hurrying toward Kagome. Kagome stood there scared.

Naraku picked her up, and sped off.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango yelled.

They hurried to Sango's car, and drove 150 mph. Following Naraku to a shed.

They kicked the door to see Kagome up against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" Kagome yelled.

"Only to get back."

"Back at what?" She growled.

"Naraku put her down." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha's family of course, for sealing me."

Inuyasha took a step forward, "I said but her down."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha, then tightened his grip around Kagome's neck.

"Ehh." Kagome let out.

Sango quietly picked up a crowbar, and chucked it at his head.

"Bitch!" Naraku yelled.

Naraku………

Leaving you with a cliffy thing sorry I was late I'm on spring break right now… it's almost over.


	23. Ch 23

Okay hello hello, dude I learn I love CANDY…… im really hyper right now, but must get serious, battle going on!!!!!

Chapter 23

Naraku turned around to face Sango. He threw a punch toward her but Miroku jumped in the way, taking the pain just for Sango.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed rushing to his side.

Miroku looked up at her, "I'm fine, my dear Sango."

He got up, a little wobbly at first.

"Naraku, you bastard." Inuyasha called.

Naraku laughed.

Kagome, who was now standing behind him, jump kicked him in the back. Naraku fell on his face.

The door knocked down, cops swarmed the place. Naraku got up and quickly bolted to the door escaping once again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe if we trained more, and actually used our powers." Miroku stated.

"Yeah! I got a weapon, Inuyasha got his dad's sword, Miroku got sutra's and stuff, and Kagome, you're a miko." Sango said.

"Yea that could work."

They got into Sango's car, and drove to Inuyasha's house.

"Hey mom?" Inuyasha yelled.

"yes hunny?" She came out of the kitchen.

"Where's dad's old sword?"

"Ummm up in the attic I think."

"Thanks."

They raced to the Attic. A few boxes were piled up, but no sword.

Back down they went.

"Mother! It wasn't there."

"Well look around then."

"Uggggghhhh!"

They went into his room.

"Where would it be?"

Inuyasha slammed on his bed.

"Ow what the fuck is under there."

He lifted his mattress, the sword layed there. (Oh well seen that coming –.-)

A note layed with it, Inuyasha took both. He unfolded the note reading it;

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_I'm giving you this sword when your 18 so when you read you'll be 18. Anyways use the sword for good, not evil like your brother would._

_Love, _

_Your dad._

"Wow, so this is all mine. Why didn't mom give this to me earlier?"

"Well take it out!" Sango exclaimed.

His mother walked in to watch. Inuyasha pull it out, it looked like nothing but an old, shabby sword.

"This is what he left me!"

"Honey, you have to protect humans with it."

'Protect humans… I'd rather protect Kagome from that bastard.'

The sword started to pulse; it turned into a large fang.

"That's more like it!!!" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll have totosei(I can't spell his name either) come over and train you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Okay stopping there sorry, next chapter is something about Miroku, so yeah, I hope you liked it……


	24. Ch 24

You know I got a lot of candy for Easter hehehe!!!

Chapter 24

They pulled into Miroku's drive way, getting out of the car, and going into his house, his mom well, glomped them…

"Mom, I'm ready to actually learn, I mean listen more carefully t othe whole monk thing…"

"OH my little buddha!!!!"

"MOM!!!!"

Miroku's mom laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll get Mushin to come over."

"He's always drunk!"

"No, no, no, no, he's always crunk!"

Miroku looked at her.

"Fine get him."

"He'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay, fine."

They left to Sango's.

She opened the door, her brother Kohaku came.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi, hmmm."

"Dad's in the den."

"Thanks."

They walked into the den.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I was wondering, if you could teach me the whole demon slayer stuff."

"Well, we haven't had a girl be one for a while, but I think we can do it."

"THANK YOU!!!"

"Yea…"

They walked to the living room.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know someone!" Miroku shot out.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Follow me!"

They walked down the street to the school. They walked into the office.

"Is Mrs. Keade in?" Miroku asked.

"Yes Boy, I'm here what is it ye need?"

"Could you train Kagome's miko powers?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

Miroku bowed and left the room with the others.

"Alright we're all covered now." Miroku stated.

"And we all start tomorrow." Inuyasha added.

"What should we do now?" Sango asked.

"Ummm, lets go buy some candy!"

Okay next chapter I hope will be crazy…..just need Pixie sticks!!!!!!!!!


	25. Ch 25 Hyper days

Alright I'm not fullly hyper….Quiet tired, and when I'm tired I can still be abnormal.

Chapter 25

They walked down to the store. They got, pixie sticks, chocolate pudding, and any other chocolate type of candy they could find.

"He he he, this is going to be fun." Kagome said while walking out of the store.

"Oh yea!" Sango replied.

"Where should we eat this?" Miroku asked.

"The park." Inuyasha replied.

They entered the park and sat at a table. They divided the candy equally and started eating it. In like five minutes the candy well, went bye-bye.

(lets start with Miroku)

Miroku jumped up, "HA HA HA HA!!!! You think you destroy me, Mr. Stand-there-all-perfect."

He poked a tree, "Don't you talk back to me!"

The others were laughing. Miroku then thought a squrielle was making fun of him.

"I wouldn't talk shorty, you may have everyone on your side, cuz' of your cute fluffy tail, but you cannot FOOL me!"

(Sango's turn Sango's turn)

Sango laughing, because of Miroku, Layed on the table and looked at the sky, Inuyasha, somehow, got a camera and recorded what they did.

Suddenly she jerked up.

"You can't laugh at me."

She screamed to the sky.

"Stupid bobcat, I'm not sick, Stop laughing at me."

She held her fist in the air and shook it at a cloud.

She looked at Miroku. Jumped up and started running towards him.

"GLOMP!!!!" She yelled jumping on Miroku.

Miroku caught her.

"Ello, Miss, how are you on tis fine day?" Miroku asked.

"Save me!!! The bobcat is laughing at me."

Miroku did a salute, "Okie dokie, right after I destory that guy."

He put her down and walked to another tree.

(Kagome!!!)

She started at nothing when Inuyasha came up.

"WHACHA DOIN'?" He asked.

"Waiting…"

"Fer wha?"

"I don't know."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha skipped away like a school girl.

Kagome jumped up, and ran in a circle.

"NO nononononono!!!! The fat marshmellow men are coming, hide hide hide." Kagome hugged herself.

"I'll be safe-" She looked to the left.

"What?! NO, the god forsaken twinkie, It's it's REAL!!!!"

She clung to a tree, "Save me Mr. Tree."

A few minutes later she got down.

"Why? Why my piggy? I loveded you piggy, I loveded youuuuu!" (ah gir quotes)

She landed on the ground with a thump, and stayed there looking at the clouds.

(Inuyasha)

"And I'll skip to the doll shop like this, swingy swingy swingy, girly girly girly!" Inuyasha did what he said.(I thank old nickeloden for that)

He then giglled like a school girl, and bounced away like a bunny.

"Bunnies, the bunnies, are white a fluffy."(youtube)

He jumped upin a tree, to get everyone's attention.

"THE PANDAS ARE COMING, TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" He yelled.

(ok everyone now)

After Inuyasha jumped down, they all started dancing and jumping. Then the song came.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!!!!"

They ran off, the ice cream guy slowed down. They got to his door.

"Had sugar again didn't you?" He asked.

They shook their heads.

"Just don't break it this time."

They cheered and climbed in while the ice cream man got out. They put the radio on full bast.

"Hi-jacking an ice cream truck, oh yes we did it with out violence!" Miroku sang.

Inuyasha was driving while the others ate ice cream.

"Somehow switch with me!!!"

Inuyasha stopped. Miroku and him switched. Miroku put it in drive and sped off.

Soon they were parked at Sango's house, where the ice cream man stood.

They got out, acting drunk from all the sugar.

The ice cream man got in a left.

They sat in Sango's yard. They stared at eachother, then all jumped up and yelled, "THE PANDAS ARE COMING, SO HIDE UNDER YOUR BED!!!!!"

They started laughing. They bounced inside, and started blasting music.

Around, maybe, 12 in the morning they passed out on the floor.

-Next morning-

Kaede, Mushin, Totosai, and Sango's dad stood over all of them.

They thought for a couple of seconds and then Totosai put all their asses on fire.

It took 30 seconds for them too react. They bounced up screamed and running, saying, 'My ass is on fire!'

Sango's dad threw water on them, they glared at him, soaked.

"Now that you all are awake, go get clean clothes on and lets get started!" He yelled.

They all ran off in different directions. In 15 minutes all of them were back clean, and dressed.

"Alright today, as you know, are training, so suck in your gut." Sango's dad stated.

Inuyasha 'feh'd' Her dad walked up too him and held out onions, Inuyasha started weezeing.

"Suck it up boy!"

"Alright, Miroku let's go." Mushin started walking.

"Kagome." Kaede said.

"Inuyasha." Totosai started.

"What old geezer?" Inuyasha asked.

He blew a fire ball at him. Inu jumped up.

"Ha you missed."

"I'd look at your ass, boy."

Inuyasha did, so.

"SHIT!"

He started rubbing his ass on the floor like a dog. Everyone was laughing. Then a spoon with a cape flew by…

"Get up, Inuyasha let's go."

Inuyasha got up, "Yea, Yea."

Everyone walked out the door.

Hahaha okay so that chapter was fun!!!!! Hoped you liked it, so next chap. Is their training… hehehehe. Byez


	26. Chapter 26

IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. Well, training time!!!

Chapter 26

(Kagome…)

"Ye child."

"Yes?"

"Let's start."

"Ok, what do I have to do first?"

"Sit down child. Ye must concentrate, Tap into the power."

Kagome sat on the grass and sat in a meditating position. She breathed slowly. A tingling feeling set in her stomach. A dark blue aura formed around her.

"Now control the power, and hit the tree over there."

Kagome swirled the aura and pointed it at the tree. Lightly throwing it, it hit the tree damaging it.

(Miroku)

Mushin wacked Miroku in the head.

"Listen, you're doing it wrong."

"How can you meditate wrong?" Miroku complained.

Mushin sat on the ground put his palms faced up on thumb and pointer touching.

"Do it this way."

Miroku copied.

"Okay, now bring your aura out, and," Mushin gave Miroku a sutra, "Put it in this."

Miroku grabbed it, focused and a purple bluish aura appeared on the sutra.

"Now throw it."

Miroku did so, hitting a rock, blowing it up.

"Good, good."

(Sango)

Sango's dad handed her a weapon.

"This is the Hirakostu."

Sango held the giant boomerang.

"Ok."

"Now, I want you to find a target…… A tree or some sort, once you do throw it."

Sango looked around, she spotted a tree. Holding the Hirakostu. She threw it back and chucked it at the tree, slicing it in half.

(Inuyasha)

Totsai sat on his cow, watching Inuyasha carelessly slice the air with the tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha, you don't swing it carelessly. Focus, find both the aura of me and you, then swing it."

Inuyasha stood in front of Totsai, Red and blue aura swirled colliding into eachother.

Inuyasha swished it a yellow lightning came out, Totsai jumped quickly out of the way.

Its short But I updated, I'll try to update soon, if not because of grades okay, Laterz.


	27. Ch 27

Okay so My dad locked me out from his computer, so there's gonna be a lot of misspelled words. So sorry.

Chapter 27

It's been a week of training, they all were exausted.

(Sango/Kagome)  
"I don't think I can move." Sango said.

"Yea, you know what we neeD!" Kagome looked at her.

"What?" Sango asked.

"CANDY!!!!!!"

"To far."

Kagome got up and brought two boxes of candy and two orange monster's.

In less than five minutes it was devoured. Sango and Kagome were outside.

"Pandas!" Sango said.

"Ok even I'm not hyper yet."

"PANDAS!"

"Sango chill."

"Squirrel!!!"

"Yes Sango, it's a squirrel."

"HIIIIII Mr. Squirrel!"

The squirrel hissed.

"Ahhhh, Kagome it hissed at me."

"Squirrels don't hiss."

She picked up a sick.

"I'll even prove it."

She poked it with the stick. The squirrel ran off.

"See."

It came back with two other squirrels.

"It came with reinforcements!" Kagome yelled.

They attacked KAgome, and Kagome fell.

"Theres only one way to beat them."

"No Sango don't" Kagome waved her arms.

"I-I must."

"Oh god...3-2-1"

Sango let out a strong loud burp, knocking the squirrels over.

"I hate you." Kagome was sitting on the ground.

"Victory is miiiiiiiine!!!!!"

(Miroku/Inuyasha)

"Oi, this is boring." Inuyasha said.

"Yea i know..." Miroku yawned.

"Go get me a drink."

"No, get off your fat ass." Miroku yelled.

"Well my fat ass has been working harder thsn yours."

"Doing what?" Miroku eyed him.

"Nothing that your thinking you pervert."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!! FORGIVE ME. Including if you don't, I won't give you any cookies. 


	28. Ch 28

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! srry...i had 3 pops today plus, i got hugs today.Yay free hugs, anyone want one???? Ooook, to the story! Ack but im sooooo late.

Chapter 28 It all payed off.

Totosai looked up at Inuyasha.

"You've grown a lot I have to say Inuyasha, from 'Wind scar' to 'Adement Barrage'(I love that move)."

Inuyasha smiled in victory, "Thank you."

"You've even brushed up on your manners." Totosai chuckled.

"Can it old man!" Inuyasha hit him over the head.

Totosai rubbed his bump. "To think I thought your mother taught you manners."

Inuyasha twitched, "She did, I just chose not to use them."

-Kagome-

"Ye Kagome, your powers are strong and ye 'will' now."

"Thanks Keade." Kagome bowed holding her black skulled bow.

"Yes child."

Kagome walked down the road to her house.

-Sango-

Sango's dad put his hand on his forehead.

"Sango great work, you made me sweat."

"Is that good?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I think I taught you everything you need to know."

"But It took a month or more." She complained.

"Want me to ground you for a month or more?"

"I'll shut up..."

Her dad laughed.

-Miroku-

Miroku sat up against a tree.Mushin came up.

"Nice work Miroku."

Miroku looked up, "Um thanks."

"Give me your palm Miroku."

Miroku sighed and lifted his palm.

"Ah! you have only...three days to live."

Mirouk hit him over the head. "Would you stop that."

Mushin only laughed, "Well have fun, and work hard."

-Next day-

Each walked down the road.

"I'm FINALLY done with training." Kagome excaimed.

"So am I." The others chimed in.

"I bet people are gonna think we're on crack." Kagome sighed.

"Yea with how tried we are.." Sango sighed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god its be too long... i'm sorry that its so short.


	29. Ch 29

Ok straight to the story.

Chapter 29

-A week later-

Kagome has been a busy-body. The others just sat on their ass. What was Kagome doing, hell if they know. Every time they try talking to her, she says she has something to do and runs off.

It was Monday again, which meant school for lazy bums. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked down the road.

"Argh!" Inuyasha roared.

"What?' Sango asked.

"Kagome never has time for us, I mean she's always busy, I'm talking to her today, finding out what's been up."

"That's our Inuyasha" Miroku cooed.

Inuyasha smacked him. Miroku held his head.

"Ow, that hurt, deeply."

"Yea, well something else will hurt if you don't shut up."

Miroku closed his mouth.

They spotted Kagome. Kagome also spotted them and made a run for it. Chasing her down the halls, upstairs, to the lunch room, to gym was easting. Including they haven't trained at all. Kagome on the other hand had. Secretly, she's be training every day. Naraku ruined her life and needed to pay.

Once the bell rang, Kagome had nowhere to hide, since her first hour was with them.

Kagome sat in the back quietly, Then Inuyasha sat by her on one side, Miroku on the other and Sango in the front.

"Ok Kagome spill."

Kagome sat there. Kept her eyes on the desk.

"What's going on with you, why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha pushed.

"I'm not acting like anything." Kagome finally said but in a serious tone.

The bell rang and she jumped up and left.

-End of school-( heheheheheheeheheheeheh…..srry I'm hyper!)

Kagome walked down the stairs in the front entrance. Someone tackle her into the grass she looked up.

"Inuyasha get off." She yelled.

"Not until you tell me why."

"It's nothing now get off."

"No!" Inuyasha's eyes flickered.

Kagome seen and a memory flooded back.

-Flash back- (I love those….)

A 12 year old Kagome ran around, Inuyasha chasing after her. She accidently said something to piss him off. His eyes turned blue and had red around it.

She thought she was done for; she climbed a tree and waited, then jumped on him. An 'ooof' was heard, and the old Inuyasha came back.

-End-

"Kagome, TELL ME!"

"I wanted to go after Naraku, so you guys would get killed."

"You looked without us?!"

"Yes." Kagome looked away.

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't want you killed I never wanted you to know about my mom."

Inuyasha pinned her arms to the ground, "I worried for five years Kagome, I'd do anything for you, even if it kills me."

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. Kagome tried to look away, but Inuyasha followed her head.

"Kagome, please don't do it again." Inuyasha begged.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

"Ok, I-I'm sorry In-Inuyasha." She cried.

Inuyasha hugged her, and then helped her up. He put his arm around her waist and they walked down the road. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

-The next day-

Kagome woke.

"Saturday…..oh my fucking god, It's SATURDAY." Kagome yelled grabbing her guitar.

Turned on her radio and 'Blue October' was on playing 'calling you'.

'Well I'll keep calling you to see,

If you're sleeping, are you dreaming,

If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me

I can't believe you actually picked me…' (yay for chours)

Sango walked in.

"Why didn't you come get me???" Sango exclaimed.

"Sorry…"

They sang along with the song.

"So what's for today?"

Sango's dad barged in.

"You guys are practicing together." He said.

"WHAT!!!!" Sango whined.

"Yep all four of you."

Sango banged her head on the wall.

"Get up and get dressed."

Ok!!!!!!! END of chapter, yay I updated early, since school is almost out. SO yea!!!!!! Hoped you liked it!


	30. Ch 30 getting ready

I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys actually get me to write more. So much shit is going on here, and yes but two more days of school. SO yea, um this summer I might live on writing. Or what my parents make me do…

Chapter 30

They went to an abandon park, Miroku and Inuyasha were there.

"Alright, so we're combining your moves together." Sango's dad said.

The four just stood there.

"Well…..get going, talk about what would work." Totsai said.

"Well, Sango you and Miroku, could combine his spiritual powers and your Hirakostu."

Sango and Miroku nodded. Instinctively Miroku threw a sutra .After that Sango threw her Hirakostu. The sutra hit the tree, static forming. The Hirakostu split right through it, making the tree fall down into half.

"Bravo!" Sango's dad yelled.

Mushin gave Miroku a staff.

"Miroku this will help."

Miroku gave it a puzzled looked. He looked up at Sango.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." He passed his staff over.

She put his staff over her Hirakostu. Then throwing it, speed gathered. It went through a line of trees.

The Hirakostu came back, Sango caught it, handing Miroku his staff.

"Alright, Kagome Inuyasha.Ye turn." Keade

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"So…" Kagome started.

"Aim your arrow at that tree." Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome did so. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"Wind scar!" He roared.

The wind scar surrounded the arrow. Hitting the tree, let's just say tree went to a better place.

"HAHA! Alright Kagome we make a good team." Inuyasha gave her a tumbs up.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Your so cocky…" Sango laughed.

"Well now that you can work together, alls you need is to practice weekly." Keade stated.

-The next day-

Lunch came faster the you can sound out alien words… The group sat in a dark corner, weapons were undetective.

This morning they all had a feeling something was going to come, so they secretly brought their weapons.

Right they were. Naraku crashed through the wall laughing.

"I told you I'd come back." He said.

"Yea but this time your finished!" Inuyasha roared.

Naraku smirked, "Don't give your hopes up, Inuyasha."

They all got their weapons out. (how does Sango get her's there??? Oh well.)

"Weapons…wow what a shock you got ready." Naraku laughed.

OK Next chapter will be the fight, I wanted to update, srry If the chappie is sucky, I can't think clearly right now….Well see ya next time….


	31. Ch 31

Chapter 31

"Keh! Naraku!" Inuyasha snorted.

Naraku smirked and charged for Kagome. Inuyasha was just about fight for Kagome but Kagome quickly shot three arrows at once. (I wish I could do that…)

One hit Naraku's stomach, another hit his shoulder, and the last one hit his leg.

"Fool, that didn't hurt one bit!" Naraku laughed.

Kagome just smirked. All the arrows attached to Naraku's body started to generate blue aura. The aura turned into electric power, zapping Naraku.

"Gahhh, you bitch!" He roared.

A few seconds later, Naraku stood up from falling on the ground in pain. He charged throwing miasma at them. Inuyasha covered his mouth.

"Everyone cover your mouth!" He exclaimed.

They did so, Naraku laughed. A tentacle shot out from the fog like power. The tentacle hit Sango knocking her to the ground.

"Ah!" Sango screamed in pain.

The miasma died down. Naraku was visible. Kagome shot an arrow again, hitting his chest.

Naraku laughed and quickly pulled it out.

"Kagome, together now." Inuyasha said.

She nodded, but she quickly glanced over to see if Sango was okay. She turned back around, and got ready to shoot.

"NOW!" Inuyasha roared.

She shot the arrow. Inuyasha then said 'wind scar' and yellow-ish lightning charged after Naraku. Once the arrow hit, two seconds later the wind scar hit him.

His body was now nothing more but a head and body.

Sango was now up, Miroku gave Sango his staff, and she put it on top of her Hirakostu. She threw the weapons knocking the body off of Naraku.

Naraku growled.

Sango caught both of the weapons.

They all took the final blow, Kagome shot an arrow, Inuyasha used adamant barrage, Sango threw her Hirakostu, and Miroku threw a sutra.

Naraku's head faded away.

"DAMN you, damn you all to hell!" Naraku yelled.

Everything went quiet, and then the police came in.

"Where's Naraku?" They asked.

"Gone." Miroku told them.

"What you managed to kill him?" The chief asked.

They all smiled, "Yep."

"Um, wow, what can I say, good job." He said.

Reporters, camera-men charged in.

"Takashi Haruno, or chief. Did anything happen to Naraku? Where is he now?" The reporter asked.

Takashi looked at the reporter, "Naraku, is now dead, thanks to these four teens."

He pointed to Inuyasha and them. The reporter walked up to them.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome up.

"Well, he killed my mother, even though my mom was abusive, druggie and a drunk."

"Ok then." She said.

Later that night they aired it on channel five, at seven.

-Kikyo-

Kikyo sat there glued to the TV.

"So they finally did it, even though he showered me in stuff he did all this bad shit, thank you, Kagome."

She smiled.

-Sango and Kagome's house-

They stared at the TV cheering.

Inuyasha and Miroku were with them.

"So we did it. Now for the rest of school…" Miroku sighed.

"Ah yes…" Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"BUT we get freedom!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

They all cheered for that.

"Then the days of work come." Sango sadly said.

"Yeah, I am going to miss school, I guess." Kagome said.

"But friends forever." Inuyasha stated.

"Friends forever." They gave each other high-fives.

So do you like it, this is going to be the ending, if you want a sequel, I'll make it, this story was fun to write I thank all you reviewers and I hope IF I do make a sequel you'll read that one too!!!! Umm I'm going to make a new story, it's either in K+ or T so look for it, umm I'm probably going to call it, The Last Night Alive. If you've ever seen Chrono Crusade, it's kinda based of the ending on that, but also a bit different, but please keep reading!!! Oh and I'm going to turn my name into something like 'Rosethorns13' so yeah.


End file.
